demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
The Immolation (Guide)
Please visit the source link to the guide to comment - Euandros __TOC__ Overall Strategy '' - "Wait, I'm casting that when?"'' Note: Without favor this guide is still extremely helpful, and can be mostly utilized except for the possibility of obtaining a Vlemish Facegaurd instead of one of the low tier armors and being more conservative with your spells. -Buy the favor point item Blade of the Serpent and use circle of fire in addition to the dagger to keep your mana pool full -Play conservatively with your spells as to not run out of mana in a vital situation such as against another Demigod -Never forget that you have your dagger available to recover mana -Use fireball to enter combat with other Demigods and to catch running Demigods -Use Circle of Fire to deter chasing Demigods and back up to near the edge of your circle plus cast a fireball as the enemy wades into combat with you -Use Circle of Fire and Fireball to damage towers if you have the upper hand and aren't concerned about mana at the time -Use Fire Nova to clear the area of an overwhelming number of grunts, and obviously use your mana regen dagger (Overwhelming means more than one wave) Items '' - "Gear up and lets Roll Out"'' General Information *Start with banded armor, and a scaled helm at the beginning (combat potion/teleport scroll/banded armor is recommended on larger maps), purchasing available items as gold accumulates if in the unlikely situation you are forced back to go heal and still don't have much gold (Also aim to get the first gold upgrade if it is available) *If you find yourself at the base without enough gold for something more expensive in the armors purchase scalemail/potions/teleport scroll(s) or one of the utility items listed below Purchasing Order Banded Armor (550g) -> Nimoth Chest Armor (1,500g) -> Unbreakable Boots (1,500g) -> Platemail of the Crusader (4,500g) -> Groffling Warplate (5,200g) (Groffling first if you have the cash at the time) -> Armor of Vengeance (3,250g) or Narmoth's Ring (4,000g) -> Godplate (10,000g) -> Orb of Vieled Storms (8,000g) Utility Items Wand of Speed (1,250g) -> Orb of Defiance (3,750g) Without Favor Points for Blade of the Serpent *No Favor for Dagger of the Serpent? Either save for one of these two off the bat, or replace one or both of the similarly priced items in the purchasing order above. *Vlemish Facegaurd (1750g) -> Plenor Battlecrown(1500g) combined will certainly solve your mana woes. *Try to stop yourself at one mana item especially if you have the Blade of the Serpent (I suggest having no mana items if possible, especially toward end-game) *Many items are feasible for different uses/situations in a case by case basis, however, not all items are created equal Skill Tree Talents '' - "Ding!"'' Fire Build I - Constantly acquire abilities '' - "How do you like your steak?"'' Level 1 - Circle of Fire Level 2 - Fireball Level 3 - Fire Aura I Level 4 - Fireball II Level 5 - Fire Nova I Level 6 - Circle of Fire II Level 7 - Fireball III Level 8 - Circle of Fire III Level 9 - Fire Aura II Level 10 - Fireball IIII Level 11 - Circle of Fire IIII Level 12 - Fire Nova II Level 13 - Fire Aura III Level 14 - Enhanced Attributes I Level 15 - Fire Nova III Level 16 - Inspirational Flame Level 17 - Enhanced Attributes II Level 18 - Enhanced Attributes III Level 19 - Enhanced Attributes IIII Level 20 - Enhanced Attributes V - Ending Spec Below - Fire Build II - Truly maximize your damage '' - "Flame on"'' Level 1 - Circle of Fire Level 2 - Fireball Level 3 - Nothing Level 4 - Circle of Fire + Fireball Level 5 - Fire Nova Level 6 - Nothing Level 7 - Circle of Fire + Fireball Level 8 - Nothing Level 9 - Nothing Level 10 - Fireball + Circle of Fire + Fire Nova Level 11 - Fire Aura I Level 12 - Fire Aura II Level 13 - Fire Aura III Level 14 - Nothing Level 15 - Inspirational Flame + Fire Nova Level 16 - Enhanced Attributes I Level 17 - Enhanced Attributes II Level 18 - Enhanced Attributes III Level 19 - Enhanced Attributes IV Level 20 - Enhanced Attributes V - Ending Spec Below - Enemy Demigods '' - "What you need to know to be effective" -'' Rook *Watch for Boulder Roll/Hammer Smash as they are both theoretically avoidable - run perpendicular to him to avoid boulder roll, and if he manages to get next to you, hammer smash can be avoided by running directly through him, however this leaves you in range of his melee in most cases and on the wrong side of the map. *Has a high amount of Melee damage, especially after putting skillpoints into it toward higher levels *Use Circle of Fire to try to take down those pesky towers Unclean Beast *Medium-Range Spit, that poison when you're fleeing? It can, and will kill you *Stun/Life Drain just out of melee range *Innate Move Speed, expect to be out-distanced When Unclean Beast moves in for his stun/life drain, time your Orb of Defiance to negate all the damage from it. Torch Bearer *Assume it will be difficult due to Blizzard (1000 damage/slow attack speed)/Frost Nova (Freezes You)/Ice Aura(Slows your movement) to escape an Icebearer When faced with an Icebearer, you will sometimes have an increased cooldown number, note that it generally takes a small fraction of the time of the displayed number for your ability to actually be up for use again. *Fire Torchbearer deals a signifigant amount of damage from level 1, his circle of fire maxed out is 1500 damage over 10 seconds, and his fireball maxed is 1050 damage....in addition to his fire nova which is 800 damage. *Fire Aura will be making the allies of a Torchbearer, and the Torchbearer himself faster (movement and attack speed 5 - 15% dependant on level) *Ice Torchbearer gets exponentially more powerful the longer the game goes on, level 1-5 he isn't much threat aside from to grunts. *Ice Torchbearer can also run and shoot, and due to the fact that he slows you, it is likely he will do so if you are retreating. *Armor has no effect on Torchbearer's spells, stack health against him Regulus *Mark of the Betrayer (Will make you deal 800 damage to you and surroundings and slow you 60% for 5 seconds when you cast if you are under its' effects) = watch for a white spell effect and the status effect above your trinkets *Runs and shoots (Keep in mind that he can chase you down) *Snipe (90 yard range, up to a base damage of 700) *Mines (450 damage each multiplied by 3 and can have 6 down by the time you see him - they also slow you, 30%) Utilize minions to clear mines, and if you are oak/erebus jump into immune/mist form to dodge snipes Watch for if Regulus throws mines during combat, it is often critical to avoid them (Angel form pictured simply means Regulus is using his mana in order to add damage and a minor splash to his shots "I'd be faster with wings" is an ironic statement) Queen of Thorns *Bubble Shield to her or ally for 1450 damage absorbtion, short cooldown (Closed form) *Can eat minions as instant health potions - 2250, also deals 750 damage to those near the minions (Closed form) *Ranged "Spike Wave" at higher levels in open form deals 650 damage and slows 25% for 5 seconds (Open form) *Grounds Spikes Area of effect near her for 625 damage and negative 1500 armor for 5 seconds (Open form) While open, Queen of Thorns has much less surviveability in terms of defensive spells. Sedna *Burst her down fast toward the end (In general if possible), as at high levels under 30% hp she gets 50 hp a second *Healing for 1500 and dealing 200 damage to those near the target *Innate Move Speed, expect to be out-distanced *Melee Bite for 1000 damage...will stop your teleport you were casting or anything else for that matter Interestingly enough, high level torchbearers specced in ice are very effective as a counter to Sedna Lord Erebus *Melee Bite for 775 drain life, slows you 30%, and lowers your armor by 800 (truly nasty ability) *Teleports in and out of combat via Bat Swarm *Turns into fog...drains health and feeds minions/grunts, walk out of it - Also drains his mana quickly and he stays at the center of the mist - He also avoids any attacks that were focused on him before he entered, such as fireballs/snipes *Area stun for up to 3 seconds, be prepared Oak *Shield, temporarily he or a targeted ally will go silver and be immune to everything...run for a time/cancel spells you were casting at him/his ally, it is very temporary. *Last Stand, when he dies, leave the scene...as he will rise again and kill you *Penitence + Surge of Faith will kill enemies around him and recover his health so keep in mind that it is best to fight him seperate of grunts With his spirits and minions his minion damage is exceptional, keep an eye open and area damage them down if you can. Shield plus Heart of Life is a great combo Miscellaneous Orb of Defiance can be your response to any form of concentrated attack that you cannot escape yet can forsee *Dealing Damage to Towers as Torchbearer **Run in, cast circle of fire **Cast Fireballs after backing out of distance of the tower Tips & Tricks '' - "From basic to key"'' *Teleport Scrolls at a cost of 250 are a bargain (smaller maps these are not nearly as cost-efficient), and Health Potions at 275-400 (Note length of time to use the potions and scroll as well, as it can readily be used as an escape route in many situations) which will turn the tide of a battle unexpectedly in your favor can be a steal. *Control the flags to increase your war score and resources/levels at the greatest rate, further distancing you between you and your enemies *Obtain the first Gold upgrade at your citadel as it is the most beneficial *Purchase Priests/Angels/Catapults/Giants either as the opponent acquires them, or right beforehand if possible (Selling items may be necessary, as giants are a huge advantage between high amounts of damage and a large amount of health, priests will heal you on many occassions, catapults destroy towers...angels are the least useful) Once you purchase these, the enemy has the opportunity to gain more experience than you. *Do not extend yourself too far, if you are by yourself and there are two enemies nearby, DON'T go for those southern Crucible flags, they will most likely gank you - Always keep in mind your escape *While damaging towers and such is great, playing a defensive game where you are in control of the flags is far safer and will exponentially increase your lead as time goes on *First experience 10% upgrade at the Citadel can be well worthwhile at the cost *Try to ignore defensive upgrades as long as possible, if they are going to destroy that tower...upgrading health once will be highly unlikely to change that fact - It's all about map control *Keep in mind that grunts and towers can deal a large amount of damage *Gain experience and try to level faster than your opponents by *gasp* killing grunts but staying back from thier towers so that they do not and cannot gank you...unless it is at the cost of thier lives *When an enemy Demigod is fleeing, if you are in pursuit you must continue to click on him periodically to refrain from accidentally auto targeting the nearby grunts/towers with an attack *Giants' ground pound deals a substantial amount of damage, it is easily avoidable, keep this in mind *Priests will heal you in addition to your grunts, try running through/around them for a heal or two *Keep your opponents' abilites in mind at all time, also watch for teleports to structures or buildings so you do not get caught un-aware by one or more enemy demigods *Flags provide substantial buffs (Note buff by dragging mouse over the flag) to you and your troops in addition to increasing your rate of war score increase so that you may purchase more powerful grunts *Largely the game is about flag and zone control, every time you let another demigod kill you or your partner you are providing them with an increased advantage in a large sum of gold *Defend your towers as they are what lends you an advantage in that particular area of terrain *Try to stay on the field as long as possible near or in combat with grunts, but do not die in order to level at the greatest rate *Capture Locks can be a highly effective means of keeping an enemy busy, especially when it is late game and you have catas/giants *Keep in mind your team setup, it is extremely helpful to have at least one person playing Queen of Thorns/Sedna as Support *Due to the fact many minions/grunts are killed so easily by other demigods, try not to rely on them for fighting enemy Demigods and use them to aid you when destroying towers or blocking enemy grunts *Assume you are likely to be slower than your opponent and plan for it *With the use of potions and so much armor it is likely you can take most enemies in one on one combat if they are pursuing you, try to stand your ground, in many cases....fleeing will enable them to win as in order to flee you will stop dealing damage *Check game options before a custom match starts and be aware of how the changes may effect the game (high spawn rate and powerful grunts can lead to an easy victory via citadel upgrades, or favor items may be off) *The only requirement for an ability is that you are the correct level, and have a skill point...you can save points from previous levels if desired. *This is a TEAM game (Unless of course you're playing 1v1), be aware when you are outnumbered and when you have the support of your allies, or how they may/should support you and do your best to support yours *Strive to never allow the enemy Demigods to kill you as dying reciprocally costs you gold by granting the enemies a large sum *Many items are feasible for different uses/situations in a case by case basis, use your best judgement, despite the fact that not all items are created equal *Destroying and or protecting towers can be extremely vital as towers give a substantial advantage on that portion of the map...without them, they have no close refuge by the flags to escape from your wrath. The first health upgrade in the citadel to structures provides them with hp/sec which will make them stand substantially longer and at a cheap price of 600 gold. Map Strategies '' - "Leeerrrrooooy Jeeennkins!"'' Cataract If you and a partner rush behind thier lines and steal thier spawn points, followed by a capture lock/teleport when desired/to escape depending on the battle it may be highly effective. You may steal the gold flag from the side of thier base without coming within range of thier tower. With a Demigod with area of effect damage it is highly effective to run up in front of thier towers in the middle lane (out of range) and destroy both paths worth of enemies with a single attack. It is not entirely necessary to be in the left and right lanes during this match, it is feasible to stand near the experience flag, move foward just out of range of the towers and area damage a large majority of the enemy grunts, and your only major loss will be one flag, which isn't as beneficial as the 20% experience one. (This is a highly effective, although risky move as it puts you in a rather vulnerable position). Crucible In Crucible it is possible to Warp from your base to the center of the map near your portal, I believe Lord Erebus can use his bat swarm to do this as well. Southern flags leave you in a vulnerable position/too far extended, in the sense that in a 2v2 if you are alone in the south, and the other team is aware of this - they can block you off and gank you on your return route rather easily. Prison In prison, after Demigods have obtained any stun abilities and so forth, you need to think as a team/pack while playing this map as the flags in the east and west leave you extended extremely far and may allow the enemy team to gank you. Category:Torch Bearer Guides Category:Guides